powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandMethuselah67/World-5 Character Sheet 1: Riley Sterling
Name: Riley Sterling Aliases: None Age: 19 Species: Human (Phenonemon) Powers: Telepathy (Ultimate Level), Telekinetic Force Manipulation, Psycho Warping (Latient) Abilities/Skills: Brawling Proficiency, Gunslinger, Espionage Training, Murderous Psychosis, Berserker's Lunacy Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Affiliations: The Black Chamber, IVORY MESA (sometimes) Motto: "It can't fight back if its hands are cut off." Quotes: "Think for a second: when was the last time you've seen the sun? It's unlikely that you've counted the hours. So I've taken the liberty of doing it for you: two thousand and eighty-eight hours. Of course, in the real world, it isn't that long. In the real world, it's only been thirty minutes, tops. But that's the advantage of where we are: I can change how you percieve time. Minutes can seem like hours." "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. I've been recruited for my unusual talents, mostly by my uncanny connection to the Planes Beyond, which makes my psychic abilities so powerful. I've read the minds of the scientists that study me; had to avoid the eldritch creepy crawlies to avoid getting my mind blended. I'm expendable. That's the idea, everyone in this damned organization is expendable. It sort of comes with the, 'Organization operating on the highest level of discretion' label. That's fine. Just let me do what I do best and stay out of my way. I can be your ally, or I can be your worst enemy." "I can't...I can't...control- my mind...it's...argh! What's happened?! Where am I? Why am I here?! I'll kill...all of you! Everyone will pay! I WILL SET THE WORLD AFLAME!" Theme: Kanye West - Black Skinhead Occupations: Black Chamber Field Agent (Psichologist), Gang Leader of the White Moth Syndicate Archetypes: '''Sociopathic Hero, The Unfettered, Antihero, Ax Crazy, Mind Rape, Mind Over Matter, Person Of Mass Destruction '''Origin: Riley Sterling is the son of cultist parents Conan Sterling and Jennifer Sterling. When he was born, his parents conducted a ritual that zoned him and his sister, Juliette Sterling into the Planes Beyond, turning them into Phenomena and gifting them with psychic powers. Of course, this came at the price of their sanity slowly slipping away from them. When Riley was twelve, the Paramilitary Police Force busted his parents for cult activity and executed them on the spot. Riley and Juliette were sent to Sol Military Academy for Gifted Citizens, where they were taught to control their powers. Due to the cruel conditions, particularly with Phenomena of Riley and Juliette's type, Juliette died in an experimenting accident, her form vaporized by her own powers. Her death transferred the remainder of her power to Riley, who gained the latient ability to warp reality. This even more came at the cost of his sanity, and his mind degenerates as the days go on. Soon, he'll be reduced to the sanity of a mad cultist, and his cataclysmic powers will be unleashed upon the world full force. He was recruited to the Black Chamber and is under constant surveillance. Category:Blog posts